The Death Note Games
by Ting Lawliet
Summary: 6 contestants. 6 Death Notes. 6 Fake names. 10 days. "Only one can be left standing holding all 6 death notes in the end." At birth you are given 2 names. A real one, and a fake one. The fake one it the one you always use. It is the one you enter in The Games drawing. Each contestant must figure out the name of the other 5 before the others do. Kill them and be the last
1. Prolouge

Death Note Hunger Games.

"Only 1 of us comes out alive Ariadne."

"That means you have to be the one to figure out all 6 contestants names before the others."

"Boundaries?"

There are none.

Every year there are death note games. To see who is the most clever, cunning, quick, and stealthy.

At birth you are given a real name and a fake name.

The fake name is the one written on your death note entry. Your real one is the one that everyone competing wants. Boundaries? There are none. Rules? 3 things.

Each tribute is given a death note.

Find the name of your opponents by, cheating, blackmail, murder, or trickery.

Be the last one to hold all 6 death notes and bring yourself to glory.

6 contestants.

1 winner.

5 deaths.

Death Note, the games.


	2. The Games

The Death Note Games.

By: Ting Spade

Quiet. Too quiet. I sat up in the grass, the dew lightly clinging onto my hands. The sun was shining down. But everything, was still. Quiet. Dead.

Suddenly I could hear footsteps. A scream and BEAP BEAP BEAP.

I jolted up in my bed. It was just a dream. It was 6:00 and I had to be out the door soon to take my final exams. "RAE! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" That? That is the sound of an angry mother. "But it's Rae's turn to do the dishes!" Her? That's my sister, Carmen.

A knock at the door and I know who's on the other side before even pulling aside my curtains. It's Ariadne. I suppose. I don't know her real name. The Revels keep everyone's real names locked up. Ariadne is her fake name, just like mine is Rae. We have school today. Taking important tests in a full room with fidgety kids and no AC. Ariadne always drives because she can. I'm only 16. I can't drive others. I exit my room and fly out the door as a shimmer of maroon and navy and into Ariadne's car where she's playing 1960's Beatles music. Ariadne and I have been friends for a long time. Ever since we were born. We always did daring things together and talked long hours. Ariadne is what you might call a "tough" kid. She's medium sized and has long (dyed) neon blue hair that's always tied into a messy fishtail braid. She has freckles and brown eyebrows. Big brown eyes and a small nose. She wears sweat pants a lot because she's always dress coded the minute we get into school for wearing shorts (which we are not allowed to do) I admire her for being different. She always wears jean shorts and a bright yellow button down shirt with an aqua colored tank top underneath. "45 times." Ariadne says flatly as I pull the door behind me. "What?" I ask in a huff as I sling my book bag into her back seat. "45 times you've never been at the door after 10 minutes. You got someone having a stand off in there er what?" she replies sharply and roughly kicks the car into working order. "No. My sister needed help with her homework last night and I got to bed late." Ariadne brushes her bangs aside to her left and turns the sides of her mouth into a crooked smirk. We don't talk the rest of the way.

"Ariadne Daer. That is the 180th time you have been dress coded since you've been going to this school. What do you have to say for yourself?" That voice is the one and only voice of Mrs. Elsie Rickman. A young teacher in her mid 30's who can't get a date and can't move out from her parents basement. (Elsie Rickman is her fake name too). Ariadne narrows her eyes and says "Give me the sweatpants." Elsie hands her a pair of grey faded sweatpants with a big hole inside the left pocket. We pass through and the next lucky ones go through their inspection. "180 times? Well aren't YOU special." That would be the sound of our best friend Finn. His full fake name is Finnick but we just call him Finn. Finn and Ariadne are neighbors and Finn still has hopes and dreams that someday the two of them will get married and go live somewhere nice. "Oh shut up. You've never been dress coded in your life." Ariadne says slouching into a chair in the auditorium where we meet every morning. "Have so!" Finn says sitting opposite side of me. Ariadne cocks an eyebrow up in disbelief. "My socks. I didn't wear any one day." Finn says looking pretty proud of himself. "You're a disgrace Finny." Ariadne says rolling her eyes and smiling up at the ceiling. "If I don't get picked for the games this year then I plan on breaking that 180 into a nice…..say, 200." She smiles and says cooly "Yea. Maybe even 250." "Forget her." I say, turning to Finn. "The Games. Have they been worrying you?" I ask him trying not to sound worried myself. "A bit." he replies and resituates himself in his chair. "Thank God! I thought I was the only one. I can't ever talk to Ari about The Games. She never takes me seriously." We both turn to look at her. She's now asleep with her shorts over her face and her head cocked up to the ceiling. "Exactly." I say as we both rotate around again. "You're only in 11th grade. Your name is only in-" I interrupt Finn, "11 times. That's more than half. Finn your name is in 12 times. We, out of all the students here at this school, we are the ones most likely to be in the games, to kill our own friends, our own family we-" Elsie interrupts me with a loud screeching of the mic. Startling Ariadne she jolts up yelling "Good Lord." and then slumps back down. "Good morning student body. We have been sent a video from the Revel's. Please, no talking." She glides across the stage in her clunky pumps and sits opposite the screen. A voice comes on. We all recognize it as the voice we hear on every year of The Games. It's the voice no one wants to hear.

"Greeting students. I am your head Revel. Welcome to the coming year. If you have survived from The Games previously done 2 years ago then you will remember the following. 6 of you will be chosen. From grades 10 and up through grade 12. You task is to be rid of your other 5 competitors by means of the tools we Revels will supply you with. This year, will be quite different. There will not be as much live viewing this year. And each student selected will be told different things and will not be announced to the student body. We as Revel's think you children are rather interesting to watch and very smart as individuals. The results will be posted tomorrow morning. May luck come your way with power and glory." The auditorium was silent. Even Ariadne was sitting straight in her chair, her mouth slightly agape. No one said a thing. Elsie didn't move. We all just say there. Quietly. The breeze from the outside whistling through the floppy front doors. Finn was nervous, biting his nails. He looked over at Ariadne and I followed his gaze. She showed no nervousness but her eyes darted around before she met our gaze. "They're changing the games this year. None of us will know who is playing." Ariadne said without sound. The bell rang and we were dismissed. But the three of us stayed.

Let the games begin.


	3. In the Life of Finnik O'Dare

In the life of Finnik O'dare.

By Finnik O'dare

My father. Now there's a piece of work. My father works for the Revels. He sends home a paycheck every 2 months with enough money for us to get by for the next 3 weeks. He's greedy and I have no excitement on his arrival this Christmas. The last time I saw him, I remembered, he was a skinny man and very tall. His hair was slicked nicely with gel that made your eyes water and curled neatly to a point. If you touched it you probably would've pricked your finger and bled. He has the same eyes as I do. Green. But his hair is brown and mine is dark red and wavy. In the sun he has freckles but he says that freckles are ugly, so he doesn't go out in the sun very much. He says he loves my mother and I, but never talks to us. He is the Vice President on the board of Revel head quarters. Am I supposed to be proud of this? He always wears a business suit with the same black tie and cufflinks that reflect the sun off of him. Rubies. His grin is sly and full of trickery unlike my mothers whose is soft and delightful. He's a business man and a con artist.

Now, my mother, she's nothing like him. I am never really sure how they fell in love because they are complete opposites. She likes to tan and garden. She loves to wear dresses that she makes herself out of old clothes. She's handy with a needle and a bobbin and can fish as well as the next husband. She has the same dark red hair as I do with waves that are always tied into a tidy bun on the back of her head. Her eyes are green as well. Like an Emerald. She has more freckles than you can count, across her face, on her arms, and especially on her nose. She's a skinny mother but she loves life more than my father ever could. My father was coming home tonight. It was not Christmas, but since The Games were starting, one of his employees thought maybe it would be nice if he saw me. Just in case I, I don't know, died? Thoughtful. My mother was busy making herself look more presentable. She had roast beans on the table and corn on the cob in a metal pot when we heard a knock on the door. "Get the door Finn." she said with a spoon in her mouth. I sauntered over towards the door and opened it. My father was standing there. His ice cold stare full of disapproval. "Sorry I'm late." he said with a deep voice and sat down in the spot where I usually sat at the dinner table. "Oh it's alright. You must be starving." my mother said handing him a napkin and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Ignoring anything that might have made him feel welcome he placed the napkin across his lap and looked over at me. "Shut the door Finnik, you're letting air out." I awkwardly leaned against the door with my hip to shut it and then sauntered over to sit next to him. Next door I could hear yelling and shouting. It was Ariadne's house. "Good Lord why do people shout?!" my father said disgustedly. A's (my nickname for her) father shouted because he was a drunken lunatic. A's mother passed away when giving birth to A. Her father has never recovered and blames A for everything wrong in his life. That's why he shouts. "Maybe they have a family conflict." I said, defending her honor. "Then they should keep it in the family." my father said flatly. I heard a door slam and then the shouting ceased. My mother brought the corn to the table. "Finn can you please get the butter and some plates for the corn?" my mother asked. I got up and with the butter in one hand and the plates in the other I stared out the window. A was sitting on her porch step with her head in her hands. I've never seen her cry before she's kind of a tough kid. But I think she was. "I'll be right back." I said and set the butter and the plates on the table and walked out. There was a chain link fence that separated my house from hers, but it was easily hoppable. I climbed over the fence and walked over to A. She looked up and then sharply directed her gaze somewhere else. I sat next to her on the step and looked up. The stars were out, but she was missing out on the view. I sat there watching where she was watching. I looked over at her hair which was now the same color as mine. "Y-you dyed your hair again." I said hoping to get something back in return. She didn't say anything. "What's up?" I asked leaning on the palms of my hands. "Just-" she paused and sighed. "A lot going on." she finished. I nodded. "Well, go on. If-if you want to." I said and was ready to listen to all she had to say. "The Games. My father and I were talking about them. He, he said he hoped I was in them so I could apologize to my mother when I lost." she said. She pursed her lips and looked over at me. "It's not your fault." I said with sincerity. "Everything is my fault Finny." she said and chuckled a bit. "Everything…all the time." "If your dad wasn't so drunk all the time he'd see." I told her. "See what?" she asked with a flat tone. "How, wonderful you are." I said. A didn't know that I have admired her from a far for a long time but I really did mean what I had been saying to her. "Finny you're funny." she said with disbelief throwing my compliment aside. "No. You really are. I'll show you." I said. I ran out by the side of the road where we had recently thrown out a broken mirror. I brought back a big piece and hoped I wouldn't bleed all over the place or drop it. Sitting next to her I held it up in front of her face. "What do you see?" I asked. "A broken piece of glass." she replied. "Work with me here A. It's got a deeper meaning." She didn't reply. She just stared into it. "Well, I know what I see. I see a very strong person who is willing to fight for her beliefs and stand tall even when the world is on her shoulders. Who can beat any guy in an arm wrestling contest and outsmart anybody faster than the speed of light. Someone who, I think, would be the victor of this years games." I stopped and let her look into it more. "Thanks." she looked over at me. "Thanks Finny." I threw the glass shard back into the trash can and said "So, the games, they've been troubling you?" She thought about it and nodded. "They're different this year. The contestants aren't going to be announced. So for 10 whole days the whole town is going to be on their toes. No one talking to anyone, everyone barring up their windows. And the contestants, they aren't allowed to tell people that they are in The Games. The Revels will be watching their every move. And friends will compete against friends and family. And betray them with a sense of false safety. Finny, what if I get chosen, and, I end up killing you or Rae. I've been studying with knives all my life. And I don't even know what tool they are having us use this year. I'm an 11th grader. My name's in there 11 times. The odds of me escaping are slimmer than your father." she said. That made me laugh and she smiled as well. "Well, it is what it is. Besides, if worse came to worse, it'd be an honor to be killed by you A." She rolled her eyes. "Finny-" she started but I interrupted her. "No really, if I was going to be dead I would hope that it's by someone I know who has skill. I've seen you throw knives. You never miss. That's skill." I realized that I had been neglecting my father but sitting with A was more important at the time. I stood up ready to dismiss myself when she also stood. She looked at me from under her bangs. "You're not all bad kid." she said and punched me rather hard in the arm. As she turned to go back into her house she ran back over and attacked me in a hug. "Thank you Finny." she said and then ran into her house. By the time I'd gotten back to my own my father was gone and there was a note on the table.


End file.
